


Don't Tell Ronan

by Merchant



Series: Raven Revisited [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, Gen, Niall Lynch POV, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Very brief Declan POV parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Lynch had secrets, he had secrets he never wanted to tell his family. Until one of his sons turned out to be just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Ronan

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, this is the _final_ writing in this series. I know, I said I wouldn't write anymore pre-series things, but this _is_ the last time, I promise. I've had this writing in my head since I read the truth about Matthew in Blue Lily. This is my interpretation of what I feel happened when Niall discovered that Ronan was also a Greywaren. Now that I'm finally done with this series of writings, I'll be moving on to mainly doing _those_ kinds of writings for _that_ particular pairing. You know the one. Hope you enjoy reading my last entry to my Raven Revisited series!
> 
>  
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this writing.**

_Don’t tell Ronan._

Niall Lynch remembered the first time he had brought something out of his dreams. He was five years old, and he had dreamed up a teddy bear that talked. When he woke up, that teddy bear was lying right next to him. He was so excited, so he showed his parents. His parents were shocked, and his father had warned him to _never tell anyone_ about what he could do.

So, Niall had grown up with secrets, but he also grew into a rebellious teenager, and then a rebellious adult. He would dream up impossible things to show off to his friends, but never tell them where he had gotten them. He would partake in jobs that weren’t exactly legal, and would be paid a lot of money for each of the dream objects he had created, passing off each creation as a new invention. It wasn’t until his early 20s, when he learned that there was a name for people like him: Greywaren.

_Don’t tell Ronan._

When he was 25, Niall got in trouble when one of his clients, by the name of Colin Greenmantle, discovered the rumor of something called a Greywaren, and many others also discovered the rumor. Greenmantle wanted the Greywaren for himself, before anyone else could get their hands on it. Niall Lynch confessed that he had gotten a hold of it, and that was how he was able to create such impossible things. He disappeared into the countryside, far away from where he had been living, with all of the money he had earned from doing these jobs, never telling the truth about the fact that the Greywaren wasn’t an _object,_ but _himself_.

He bought a house in the countryside, an old farmhouse, where he would live until his death. Niall knew he would have to lie low for a while, so he spent all of his time creating furniture from his dreams, to make his house look more like a _home_. One day, he became curious as to whether or not he could bring _living_ things from his dreams, since he had only been dreaming up objects. Within a week, he had farm animals living on his property, a whole mess of animals he had dreamed up, that were _alive_.

_Don’t tell Ronan._

As time passed, Niall felt the sting of loneliness from having to isolate himself at the Barns, a name he came up with for his property, out of laziness. While he was proud of everything he had dreamed up so far, he wanted to test his Greywaren powers out even more. The forest that spoke to him in his dreams had given him everything he had asked so far, but now Niall wanted to see if he could not only bring living _animals_ , but a living _person_ out of his dreams. One particular night, he went into his dream forest, and asked it to create a woman for him. Niall pictured everything he wanted in a woman, everything that attracted him, and the forest created a beautiful blonde woman for him. Her hair was like sunlight, so bright and vibrant, so he named her Aurora.

When Niall woke up the next morning, Aurora was waiting for him in his bed, lying right beside him. She was more beautiful in person, than she was in his dream. Seeing her there, being able to touch her, embrace her, and kiss her, Niall was the happiest man alive, and he was so in love with his creation. They lived together for two years, before Niall decided that he wanted to marry Aurora. They had a private wedding in the meadow on the other side of one of the barns on the property, and Niall spent the next three years creating things for Aurora.

_Don’t tell Ronan._

After those three years had passed, Niall brought up the subject of children to Aurora. He wondered if Aurora could even _have_ children, being a dream thing. They had never tested it out before, but Aurora was very willing to try to start a family with the only man she would ever love, the only man she _could_ love, since she was dreamed up to have eyes for Niall Lynch only. Niall figured that if he could dream up a living human being, that there was no reason why she wouldn’t be able to be a mother. They were both overjoyed when Aurora _did_ become pregnant, and nine months later, Declan Lynch was born.

Niall and Aurora loved and cared for their first baby boy like any proud parents would, and Niall would dream up things for Declan to play with, to give him a decent childhood. Since they had succeeded in becoming parents, Niall wanted to expand his family even more. Eventually, Aurora became pregnant yet again, and after another nine months had passed, their second son arrived. Niall knew this boy would be special, so he and Aurora agreed on naming him Ronan.

_Don’t tell Ronan._

The Lynch brothers grew up surrounded by dream objects, and loving parents. With their family growing, Niall knew he would have to have more income, so he went back into doing illegal jobs again, and would disappear for days, while Declan and Ronan played together, and played with their mother. They were the happiest children, and so naïve to the fact of Niall’s Greywaren abilities. Niall wasn’t planning on ever telling his children about their mother, or the many dream objects they had grown up around. That is, until one fateful night occurred, the night that changed everything forever.

When Declan was 4, and Ronan 3 years old, Niall and Aurora had been awoken one night, to the sound of an infant crying. At first, Niall thought he was merely dreaming, as he had grown accustomed to the sound, having raised two children. But the sound wouldn’t go away, and was soon joined by the sounds of someone else crying. Niall had been worried that Declan or Ronan had gotten hurt, and quickly rushed towards the sounds, with Aurora following behind. Declan had come out of his room as they passed, so Niall saw that it wasn’t him that was crying. He was worried even more, knowing that he was hearing Ronan crying, and not knowing what had happened.

Niall, Aurora, and Declan came to Ronan’s room, and when they entered, they saw quite the sight. 3 year old Ronan Lynch was crying, and lying next to him, was a naked infant boy, who was also crying. When Ronan saw his parents, he quickly ran into his mother’s arms, as Niall just stared at this crying baby boy on Ronan’s bed. A mixture of emotions swam around in Niall’s head, but there were two that stood out: _Fear,_ and _Amazement._ He quickly grabbed a blanket, wrapped the crying baby within it, and lifted him to his chest, cradling and softly shushing him, which stopped the crying. As Niall stood there, he examined the newborn baby closely. The boy resembled Aurora, had the same color hair as she did, with the same angelic-looking face. Once Ronan had also been calmed down, Niall asked him the question he had been waiting with baited breath to ask. “Ronan, where did this baby come from?” He knew the answer before Ronan would say it. Ronan looked up at his father, and with a soft voice, said the words out loud. “I had a dream about trees, and I was thinking about how I wanted to play with someone. Then, I saw that baby, and I was so happy, and then I woke up. When I woke up, the baby was _right there_. He started crying, and I got so scared, Daddy!” Niall Lynch just smiled at his second son, passing the baby off to Aurora, and he rubbed little Ronan’s head. He was the proudest father right then, because he had passed on his Greywaren powers successfully.

_Ronan is just like me, but I’m scared for his future. I don’t want him to have to follow in my footsteps, so I’m not going to tell him what happened here._

_Don’t tell Ronan._

Niall convinced Aurora, which was rather easy to do since she believed everything you told her, that the newborn baby was their third son. They decided on the name Matthew, and raised the dream baby as if he was really their son, and not the dream of one of their actual sons.

As the boys got older, Niall paid especially close attention to Ronan. He wanted to see if Ronan would end up bringing more things from his dreams, and to his relief, as well as his fear, Ronan managed to continue to bring small objects from his dreams. Niall was more than proud of Ronan still, and he started to neglect Declan a bit, seeing as Declan had showed no promise of being a Greywaren, like he and Ronan were.

When Declan was about eight years old, Niall had pulled him aside. He knew that Ronan would possibly pull more things out of his dreams, and start asking questions. “Declan, you must listen very, _very_ carefully to what I’m about to say to you. Now, pay attention, because I’m not going to repeat myself. You see how Ronan has all of those things in his room? Well, he dreamed them up. He dreamed them, like how I dreamed a lot of the things at this house. Matthew is even one of Ronan’s dreams, but you must, under no circumstances, _ever tell Ronan the truth about this._ Do you understand? _Don’t tell Ronan._ ”

It didn’t take too many years after that, before Ronan figured out what his father was doing while he was away, but Ronan hadn’t figured out the _specifics_ , which Niall was glad to not have him know. Niall made Ronan promise not to tell anyone else, and Ronan didn’t. The Lynch family was full of secrets after all.

_Don’t tell Ronan._

Declan heard these words in his head, every time Ronan would show him a dream object, every time his father would look at him, silently saying the words with his eyes. _Don’t tell Ronan. Don’t tell Ronan._ Don’t _tell Ronan._

A bit of time passed after that, leading up to the night that ruined the Lynch family for the rest of their days. The Lynch brothers grew into teenagers; they had sibling rivalries, like any normal family did. Though, they weren’t exactly a _normal_ family, and Declan had to keep that secret for many years. He was envious, and jealous, of his younger brothers, but mostly Ronan, because Ronan was their father’s _favorite_ , because Ronan could do what their father could, and Declan could not. “Remember what I told you,” Niall had said to Declan on that fateful night. Declan had heard the words said many times over the years, so he wasn’t about to forget.

_Don’t tell Ronan._

That was the last time Declan would hear those words from their father, as everything fell apart. The Gray Man came for Niall Lynch that night, which caused Aurora Lynch to fall into what the Lynch brothers believed was a coma, her heart broken over the loss of her beloved husband. Everything at the Barns went silent, and Ronan became _louder_ , and changed into the rebellious, rude, and reckless person he was now. It was only a matter of time before Declan’s guilt got the best of him, from trying to be his father’s replacement.

_I’m sorry Dad, but I can’t keep my word any longer. He has a right to know, he has to know the truth. I’m going to tell Ronan, I’m going to tell Ronan everything._


End file.
